


One Last Rose

by sakurahimecoolblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bachelor reference, Drabble, Ficlet, H/D Smoochfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurahimecoolblue/pseuds/sakurahimecoolblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the show, Harry's choice was obvious to himself. It always had been. But what will Draco say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: T1  
> Original Work Name: The Bachelor
> 
> Media: SAI and Photoshop  
> Author's Notes: It's my first fest so I hope this into your liking prompter, I put the most vivid red I can do. Thank you so much for my beta d, she's so patient with me. And mods for this awesome fest.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/138690.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)

 


End file.
